gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Carl-Emma Relationship
The Carl-Emma Relationship, most commonly known as Carma, Carlma, or Cemma, is the romantic relationship between Carl Howell and Emma Pillsbury. The two start dating after Emma learns about Will's feelings for her. They get married in Las Vegas in the episode Special Education. In Sexy, it is revealed that they are having marital issues because of their lack of a sex life and Emma's lingering feelings for Will. Their marriage was annulled between Sexy and A Night of Neglect, since the marriage was not consummated. Overview Carl Howell is Emma's dentist, whom she has been dating since she found out about Will's activities, which were done behind her back. When Emma told Will about Carl in Journey, they apparently had been dating, every night, for a while, although they had not had sex. Seeing as she did not reject Will's kiss after his love confession and her stunned look afterward, she appeared to still have feelings for him. However, she continues to date Carl, and their relationship seemed to have a positive effect on Emma, whose obsessive-compulsive disorder became less prominent, allowing her to eat sandwiches with the crust on it and even go to a sticky, dirty movie theater to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show. thumb|link=File:CarmaPiano.png Carl seems to really care about Emma, and uses his supportive nature to help her to overcome her OCD issues. However, Will's feelings for Emma were a constant factor in their relationship, causing Carl to ask Will to back off. Will agrees to back off and let Carl and Emma's relationship either work out or fail on its own, but he breaks his word. Carl then confronts him. Episodes S1= Emma mentions to Will that she is dating her dentist. (Journey) |-| S2= Carl visits Emma in her office, while she is talking to Will. Emma reveals to Will that Carl asked her out during a dentist appointment, and they've been going out every night since. After Emma tells Will that her feelings for Carl are genuine and real, he still doesn't believe her. Carl attempts to ask Will to back off on trying to steal Emma from him, and while Will agrees to do as Carl asks, he instead continues to make further desperate attempts to get Emma's attention. (Britney/Brittany) Carl and Emma are seen in her office planning Halloween costumes together. Emma sings Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me to Will, but feels guilty afterwards and tells Carl about what happened. Carl publicly asks Will if he's been going after Emma. Will and Carl had made a deal to see how Carl's relationship with Emma went on its own without Will chasing after her, a deal that Will broke. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Carl and Emma have a fight, ending in an "I love you." Emma chooses her relationship with Carl over Sectionals, in contrast to season one when she chose Sectionals over her relationship with Ken Tanaka. Over the weekend of Sectionals, she and Carl got married in Las Vegas. (Special Education) Will and Emma discuss that she and Carl are looking for a house together. (Blame It on the Alcohol) Emma becomes the leader of the Celibacy Club and enlists Carl to help teach New Directions about abstinence. Emma has them sing Afternoon Delight, not realizing the song's real meaning. Holly Holliday points out her blunder and Carl asks Holly if him and Emma could have an appointment with her, as Holly is the active Sex Ed. teacher. We learn that Carl and Emma are having problems. Carl is frustrated because they have been married for four months but never had sex. Every time he tries to get close to Emma, she would start giggling and push him away. Holly is equally confused and asks Emma outright if she still has feelings for Will. Emma replies that she is very confused about her feelings and Carl tells her he is moving out of their condo into a hotel. Emma asks Holly not to tell Will about their conversation. (Sexy) Emma tells Will that Carl is gone and that they'd had an annulment, due to the fact that their marriage was never consummated. (A Night of Neglect) Songs S2= ;Duets Planet_Shmanet_Janet.jpg|Planet, Schmanet, Janet (Cut from The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Planet, Schmanet, Janet ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me'' by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?'' by ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show. ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Trivia *It is stated in Asian F that both of Emma's parents did not like Carl due to the lack of ginger hair in his family heritage. Gallery tumblr lfelj3ZtUx1qc19kjo1 400 large.jpg Carma2.jpg CrazySexGamesCarma.png CarmaPiano.png Carmakiss.png 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16549014-1580-888.jpg Carmakissonthelips!.png CARMA.gif tumblr_ljkgoukA331qcsecl.gif Carl-Emma.jpg 2x02-Brittany-Britney-emma-and-carl-15891727-1580-888.jpg CarlEmmaRHGS2.png CarlEmmaRHGS.png Glee Carl and Emma.jpg 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16548944-1580-888.jpg 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16549003-1580-888.jpg 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16549044-1580-888.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples